It's MINE!
by Ana Hazel
Summary: When Luke asked Booster Terrik to bring the Jedi students from the Maw, he arranged for an escort of X-wings. Among the volunteer pilots were a couple of veteran Rogues and a certain stuffed Ewok.


Title: It's MINE!  
Character: Ben Skywalker, Wes Janson, Syal Antilles... and Kettch  
Genre: Humor, fluff  
Timeframe: TUF  
Disclaimer:The Star Wars Universe does not belong to me (unfortunately). I just like to play with it.

Summary:  
This is a missing scene from my ongoing fic **Whispers of the Force**, but you don't need to read that. All you need to know is that when Luke asked Booster Terrik to bring the Jedi students from the Maw, he arranged for an escort of X-wings. Among the volunteer pilots were a couple of veteran Rogues and a certain stuffed Ewok.

* * *

Ben Skywalker could not sleep. The commotion all around the station was just too big.

When, earlier that day, the big red ship had arrived it had been a real party. There had been laughing and hugging and picking him up and even some bouncing him in the air. Ben had been a little sad that his mommy and daddy hadn't come, but the pretty girl, his cousin Jaya, had told him that all those people had come to take [i]him[/i] to them. That had made him happy.

Ben missed his parents. He hadn't seen his mommy and daddy in a long time, but he remembered them well - especially his mommy's hair, which looked like his own. Tionne always showed him holos of his parents before bedtime and he often felt them in his heart, when he was sleeping and sometimes while he was playing.

Now was time for his nap. Tionne had put him to bed a while ago, but Ben hadn't fallen asleep yet. There was no one else in the room and he felt lonely. Not even his invisible friend - some called him imaginary - was there. And his friend was always there to help him fall asleep.

So Ben got up and, since there was no one around to lend him a hand, skipped the toddler-sized cot sidebars like they weren't supposed to be obstacles. He then made his way to the common room.

Strangely the common room was empty. At least there were no people there. Ben did find, however, sitting in a corner, a big stuffed furry doll. It was old and kind of filthy, and it was just there, abandoned.

Ben thought it was lonely, like him, so he grabbed its paw and dragged it back to the sleeping room.

Wes Janson was running all over Shelter looking for something. Only he wouldn't tell anyone what he was looking for because they would probably just laugh. Hobbie, that son-of-a-sith, had hidden Wes's beloved mascot, Kettch, and wouldn't say where.

Well, actually, Hobbie had told Wes where he had hidden the stuffed Ewok, but when Wes had gone to retrieve it, it wasn't there. The phrase [i]'Kriffin' Hobbie.'[/i] kept coming up to Wes head.

Now Wes was truly worried. With all those kids running around, this was a dangerous place for a stuffed Ewok - someone might mistake it for a toy.

Suddenly, there it was, being dragged around by none other than little Ben Skywalker.

Wes made his way to the toddler, making sure he was sporting his friendliest grin, and knelt in front of Ben.

"Hi there, Benny! What have you got there?"

Ben stopped immediately and put his chubby two and a half year old arm around his new stuffed friend's neck. He didn't like being called Benny - Benny was a baby name, and Ben was not a baby. If the grownup was trying to be cute with him, he would have to go about it in another way.

"It seems you found my stuffed Ewok there, pal. Could you give him back to me, now?" Wes insisted.

"No, he's mine! Pookie's mine." Ben protested.

"Pookie? No, Ben, his name is Kettch, and he's mine." Wes tried to explain to the toddler.

"NO! MINE!" Ben started to cry.

"No, Ben! Kettch is mine. I brought him here with me. He's been mine for years. Give him back!"

At this point Wes had caught hold of one of Kettch's arms while Ben furiously pulled on the other.

"MINE, MINE, MINE! POOKIE'S MINE!" Ben was screaming loudly.

The tantrum was getting out of hand when twelve year-old Syal Antilles interrupted it.

"Wes Janson, just what do you think you're doing?" She shouted in order to be heard.

Ben immediately took he opportunity to take his new friend away from that mean grownup and hid being the young girl.

"Syal, will you tell that kid to give me back my Ewok?"

Syal stared at Wes in disbelief.

"Seriously, Janson! You'd take a toy from a child?"

"Kettch is not a toy, Syal, and he's mine. You know that!" Wes whined some more.

"Ok, first of all, Wes, it's an [i]it[/i], not a he. Second, you're going to stop that or I'll tell my Dad all about it. Got it?"

Wes groaned but obeyed. Syal leaned closer to him and whispered. "Just let Ben take it on the trip back and I promise you he'll give it up soon enough. Alright?"

"Ok, Syal." He agreed defeated.

"Good! Come on Ben, we have to pack all your stuff." Syal grabbed Ben's hand and directed him towards the playroom, where all the other children were packing.

While they were leaving, Ben suddenly stopped and tilted his head as if listening to something. He then turned towards Wes looked his strait in the eyes and said:

"My fwend says you have sewious pwobems!"

Wes Janson watched as little Ben Skywalker greeted his parents. There were kisses and hugs and laughter. And left behind was his beloved stuffed Ewok.

Noticing that the boy had completely forgotten about the Ewok, Wes skulked his way to the furry doll and snatched it back. As he stood up he noticed those big baby blue eyes staring back at him, over his father's shoulders.

The boy waved his little hand at him and said: "Bye, bye, Pookie!"

Touched by that farewell, Wes raised the doll in front of his face and turned it to face the child. Then he took its arm and waved it as if saying goodbye.

"Bye, Ben. It was nice meeting you. You can call me Pookie all you want."

- END


End file.
